A device can be used to generate additional data based on an image captured with the device. For example, augmented reality (AR) may provide a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics, or GPS data. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g. adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Artificial information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on a depiction of the real world.
However, developing the artificial information along with guidelines on how the artificial information is to be viewed (e.g., viewed using an application executing on a device) may require extensive coding. As such, content providers who are not well versed in coding may be discouraged from contributing such artificial information.